Cela Suffisait
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Une œillade appuyée, un petit sourire en coin, et c'est tout. Cela suffisait. Scerek, Yaoi/Slash, Lemon PWP, OS.


Série : Teen Wolf

Titre : Cela Suffisait

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à MTV et à Jeff Devis.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Nope

Rating : M ( Lemon ! )

Statut : Terminé ( One-Shot)

Genre : Romance, PWP

Couples : Scott/Derek ( Scerek )

Résumé : Une œillade appuyée, un petit sourire en coin, et c'est tout. Cela suffisait.

Contexte : Après la 3B.

Notes : Pour La Scerek Week 2013, j'ai pas suivi le theme mais OSEF ! C'est en français sur un fandom Anglophone.

* * *

**Cela Suffisait**

Une œillade appuyée, un petit sourire en coin, et c'est tout. Cela suffisait. Derek l'avait déjà attrapé et poussé contre un mur. Peu importe le lieu, peu importe les gens autour d'eux, juste comptait leur torses pressés, les regards qui ne se quittait plus.

Derek n'était jamais le premier à embrasser, alors Scott s'en chargeait. Il eut juste à se pencher pour capturer les lèvres qui lui faisaient tellement envie. D'abord un baiser chaste, puis plus appuyé, et sa langue qui traçait le contour des lèvres.

Derek n'en pouvait déjà plus, il répondit avec ardeur en ouvrant la bouche et en aspirant cette langue aguicheuse. Le baiser était maintenant passionné, alors Scott se risqua à attraper le fessier rebondit de Derek. Celui-ci gémit d'approbation et s'accrocha en retour à son cou.

Il ne fallut pas à longtemps au True Alpha pour être dur, et cela excita en retour le beta aux yeux bleus. Scott en profita pour dégrafer le bouton du jean de son partenaire pour ensuite saisir son fessier par-dessus le boxer. Il malaxa, palpa, et pétrit les adorables extrémités tout en continuant de ravager la bouche de Derek. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, il avait quitté les épaules pour passer ses mains sous la chemise et caresser voluptueusement les flancs.

En ébullition, Scott échangea leur place et plaqua Derek contre le mur. Il laissa les fesses pour caresser l'érection, leur chair encore séparé par un mince morceau de tissus. Derek soupira, languissant. Cela fit sourire Scott, qui s'empressa d'aller mordre son cou. Le beta pencha la tête pour le dégager, assumant parfaitement la soumission. Cela ravit d'autant plus Scott qui lui fit un suçon – une manière de plus de démontrer sa domination. Il effleura aussi du bout des doigts les abdominaux de son partenaire, et le sentit frissonner.

Derek avait les mains à plat contre le mur, laissant le contrôle total à son alpha. C'était suffisant pour Scott, il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il retourna une dernière fois Derek face contre le mur et déchira son tee shirt en hauteur au niveau du col - pour avoir accès à sa nuque et au haut de son dos. Scott était plus petit, mais cela le servirait pour ce qui allait suivre. Il dezippa la fermeture éclair du jean qui tomba à ses chevilles. Il tira sur le boxer qui suivit le même chemin.

Il lécha consciencieusement la nuque de son partenaire qui gémit de délectation. Il empoigna la queue et branla lentement le beta, qui posa ses mains et son front contre le mur, pour se soutenir.

Scott mit les doigts de sa dernière main libre dans la bouche de Derek qui les lécha avec ferveur. Quand ils furent suffisamment humides, l'Alpha les pressa contre le trou de son partenaire. Derek se crispa puis se détendit quand les doigts le taquinèrent. Il en avait tellement envie …

La préparation fut lente et assidue, et plus Scott appuyait sur sa prostate, plus Derek se penchait pour lui laisser le champ libre. Scott enleva finalement ses doigts, mais au lieu de pénétrer Derek comme celui-ci s'y serait attendu, il sentit quelque chose de moelleux et humide titiller son anus. La langue de Scott provoqua un sanglot de désir, mais Scott le laissant languir pendant de longues secondes, s'amusant trop des réactions de son partenaire. Quand le beta fut tout tremblant, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, l'Alpha se releva et plongea dans la chaleur humide son vassal.

Derek poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. Scott commença par un rythme lent et profond qui berça le passif et fit doucement monter le plaisir en lui. Au fur et à mesure que Scott prenait de l'assurance, persuadé qu'il ne blessait pas son partenaire, il augmentait la vitesse, la force de poussé. Il cherchait l'angle pour toucher la prostate mais ne la trouvait pas à chaque coup. Quand il eut trouvé son rythme de croisière, il recommença à mordiller les épaule et à lécher la nuque de Derek. Celui-ci gémissait comme un damné et cherchait désespérément une prise sur le mur. Il changea légèrement de position, et l'érection de Scott toucha enfin sa prostate.

Ravi et près de la jouissance, l'Alpha garda l'angle est augmenta la vitesse des coups de rein. A bout, Derek attrapa son érection et se masturba sur le même rythme. Le feu montait en eux, brulant tout, ne leur laissant même pas le loisir de penser. Les yeux de Scott s'allumaient doucement de rouge, ses crocs grandissaient. Derek n'était pas dans un meilleur état, ses yeux bleu brillaient tel un phare, et quand scott le mordit, il jouit à long traits, rapidement suivit par son Alpha dont le rouge envahit le regard et qui poussa un hurlement canin dans son orgasme.

Epuisé, Derek s'affala contre le mur alors que Scott se retirait et s'appuyait sur lui. Il ponctuait chaque respiration d'un baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire.

* * *

Le jeu du chat et de la souris durait depuis quelques temps, et s'arrêterait pas avant un moment. Chaque moment était propice à une partie de jambes en l'air : l'adrénaline d'un combat, une dispute, une course dans les bois, la pleine lune, … n'importe quelle occasion était bonne.

Derek avait du mal à sentir qu'il faisait partie de la meute de Scott, mais le sexe l'attachait à son Alpha mieux qu'autre chose. Derek était plus vieux, il avait plus d'expérience et d'autres vies de meute avant celle-là, alors il supportait mal d'être retombé dans la hiérarchie. Mais Scott le gardait près de lui, près de son cœur. Il lui laissait avoir du pouvoir sur lui, le laissait l'influencer, écoutait son avis.

Scott n'était pas forcement l'actif dans leur rapport, mais c'était toujours passionné et imprévu. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ils se rhabillaient, ils grognaient contre les vêtements déchiré, contre les marques et les blessures, et continuaient comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Scott pensait que la meute se doutait de leur manège – ils n'étaient pas très discret – mais personne n'en parlait jamais.

Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que la meute de New York appelle Derek pour lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé son frère ainé en piteux état, et que lui, Cora et Peter partent le retrouver.

* * *

Fin pourrie, écris en une apres midi, mais bon, un tribu est un tribu.


End file.
